La vie vous attend
by Le Lynx des Neiges
Summary: Elle avait cherché la présence familière dans sa tête, mais seules ses propres pensées s'y agitaient. One-Shot.


Disclaimer :The Host, alias Les Âmes Vagabondes, appartient à Stephenie Meyer, ainsi que tous ses personnages.

Spoilers : Sauf si vous découpez vos livres en plusieurs parties, vous ne devriez pas être là sans avoir lu le livre en entier, alors...

Note :C'est une fin alternative, ce qui serait arrivé si Gaby était vraiment morte, en libérant Melanie.

* * *

**La vie vous attends...**

Elle était partie. _Partie_ !  
Cette pensée tournoyait dans sa tête. Il était trop tard. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle avait senti l'odeur du sang, elle avait eu envie de vomir. Il y en avait sur ses mains, et, bien qu'il ne soit pas argenté, elle avait l'impression que c'était celui de Gaby.  
Partie.  
Elle n'avait pas voulu pleurer. Pleurer était la méthode humaine. Gaby méritait tellement plus que ça ! Doc sanglotait en silence, à l'opposé de l'endroit où était le petit corps argent. Elle s'était levée sans bruit, et avait regardé, avec l'espoir qu'on pouvait encore la sauver.  
C'était vrai, l'âme était belle. Encore plus que les autres, même inerte, sans vie.  
Quand elle s'était retournée, elle avait vu Jared, qui la regardait sans bruit.  
Elle voyait des larmes briller sur ses joues – tout le monde aimait Gaby.  
Elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, y trouver du réconfort. N'était-ce pas pour ça que Gaby s'était sacrifiée ? Mais elle n'avait pas pu.  
Elle s'était mordu la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, et s'était enfuie en courant. Elle avait cherché la présence familière dans sa tête, mais seules ses propres pensées s'y agitaient. Elle avait regardé ses mains bouger comme elle le désirait, et s'était enfoncé les ongles dans la peau pour encore retenir ses larmes.  
Elle savait où elle devait aller.  
Ian était déjà là, recroquevillé contre le mur. Il ne parut pas l'entendre ni la voir. Tant mieux, elle aussi voulait être seule dans sa douleur.  
Elle se tassa à l'opposé de lui, ferma les yeux, enroula ses mains autour de sa taille, et resta longtemps, très longtemps.  
Elle entendit des bruits de pas, précipités, comme une personne qui courait, et un cri qui lui serra le cœur – Jamie !  
Elle leva les yeux pour le voir, même en sachant combien cela lui ferait mal. Il était debout devant elle, la fixant avec terreur.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était le seul mot qu'il avait prononcé. Après, il s'était tu, lui aussi, même s'il était trop jeune pour réussir à retenir ses larmes.  
Personne d'autre ne vint. Elle avait bien entendu le pas lourd de Jeb, mais il n'était pas entré.  
Doc, lui ne se sentait pas le droit de venir, et Jared savait qu'Ian ne pourrait le supporter. Quant aux autres et nombreux amis de Gaby, ils avaient déjà une mort qui leur pesait, ce n'était qu'un fardeau de plus.  
Ils restèrent ainsi tout le jour, et auraient bien voulu rester plus longtemps, mais, aussi étrange que cela soit, ce fut Soleil qui vint les sortir de leur deuil.  
Elle n'avait rien entendu, pas un bruit de pas, mais la jeune femme était légère.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été très touchée. »

Personne n'avait sursauté. Trop de douleur pour être surpris ou effrayé.

« Mais… C'était une âme, elle aussi, et elle ne peut pas être heureuse de vous voir souffrir. »

Ian avait relevé la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais on voyait qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait un instant regardé Melanie, comme pour chercher ce qui n'y était plus, et, lentement, s'était levé. Elle sentait pourtant sa douleur qui l'enveloppait comme une aura.

« Allons-y, murmura-t'il cependant. La vie vous attend. »

Comment aurait-elle pu avoir la prétention de croire sa douleur supérieure à la sienne ? Elle ne pouvait pas, alors Melanie prit la main de Jamie, et se leva. Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire joyeux aussi peu convaincant que les mensonges de Gaby.

« Il faut lui dire au revoir. »

Ils étaient allés manger, travailler, étudier ; reprendre leurs vies. Mais quand arriva la nuit, dans les bras d'un Jared endormi, alors seulement, elle s'autorisa à pleurer, avec les étoiles pour seules témoins.  
_Partie_.


End file.
